Ton bonheur suffit au mien (OS)
by Timeye
Summary: Elle avait tant espéré... vainement. Ciel n'avait toujours vu en elle qu'une sœur et il en sera toujours ainsi. La mascarade est finie, le rideau se lève: "Lizzy, je suis désolé mais je vais rompre nos fiançailles." (REECRITURE DE MON OS " Ton Bonheur Viendra Sans Moi")
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, ce n'est que moi, Zazou54. J'ai juste changé de nom de plume car ce dernier ne me convenait plus. En ce moment, j'ai un tas d'idées de fanfic et comme c'est les vacances demain, je compte en profiter pour essentiellement les peaufiner avant de songer à les poster. Mais juste pour montrer que je ne suis pas morte, je reposte juste la réécriture de " Ton bonheur viendra sans moi", une fanfiction que je n'affectionnais pas tant que ça...

Mais pour ceux ou celles qui veulent lire l'original, le lien se trouve en bas de la page.

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas les personnages de Kuroshitsuji :o**

* * *

« Lizzy, je suis désolé mais je vais rompre nos fiançailles.»

Sa voix était calme et posée pourtant ces simples mots semblaient avoir arrêtés le cours du temps. Les oiseaux s'étaient tus, le vent avait cessé de souffler; seuls les bruits de deux respirations se faisaient entendre. Ciel, qui jusqu'à présent avait maintenu son regard baissé vers le tapis dont la couleur semblait plus fascinant qu'à l'accoutume, se décida enfin à relever la tête pour observer son ex-fiancée. De son unique œil bleu, il commença à la détailler.

Elizabeth avait maintenant dix sept ans. Son visage s'était allongé, ses traits avaient quittés ceux de l'enfance et commençaient à ressembler à ceux d'une adulte alors que ses yeux émeraude avaient gardés leur intensité et leur joie de vivre. Au fil des années, la jeune femme avait délaissée ses deux couettes pour laisser ses belles mèches blondes retombées en cascade sur ses épaules tandis que les innombrables froufrous de ses robes s'étaient faits moins pré maquillage discret relevait à la perfection ses traits délicats.

Elle était belle.

Très belle.

Seul le pire des menteurs aurait pu le nier.

Mais Ciel ne l'aimait pas ou du moins, il ne l'aimait pas comme elle l'attendait. Il n'avait jamais vu sa cousine comme une amante mais plutôt comme une petite sœur qu'il se devait de protéger. Elizabeth avait tant fait pour lui qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à la faire souffrir davantage. On pouvait même dire, aussi ironique soit-il, qu'il ne faisait ça que par amour pour elle.

L'amour.

Un sentiment qu'il s'était forcé d'oublier depuis longtemps. Quand il avait conclut le pacte le liant à jamais à son majordome, le jeune comte avait d'abord fermé son cœur à tous ces sentiments le rendant vulnérables. Il s'était refermé sur lui-même, puis la lueur enfantine s'était éteinte dans son œil orageux. Tous ces proches avaient respectés ce nouveau comportement: même Mme Red, sa propre tante, s'était faite un résolution. Seulement, Elizabeth n'avait jamais cédé. Elle avait toujours donné son maximum pour l'aider. Avec le temps, elle avait dû se rendre compte que le "Ciel d'avant" n'était plus mais comme elle lui avait dit jadis: « Pour moi, Ciel reste et restera mon Ciel quoi qu'il arrive.»

Bien que la phrase semble anodine, cela lui avait fait «presque» chaud au cœur. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait compris à quelle point elle comptait pour lui. Et la glace qui entourait son cœur avait commencé à se briser. Bien que l'extravagance de Lizzy l'énervait au plus au point, refaisant la décoration de son propre manoir, l'obligeant à passer les fêtes avec elle et à fêter son propre anniversaire, chose qu'il détestait tant, toutes ces attentions lui avaient toujours fait plaisir. Sa fierté et son orgueil lui interdisait cependant de la remercier. Elizabeth s'était pendant longtemps efforcée à lui redonner le goût à la vie, espérant secrètement le revoir sourire. Elle avait rappelé à Ciel le sentiment d'être entouré par des personnes chères à son cœur. Une sensation oubliée.

Pourtant, cette douceâtre sensation le faisait souffrir. Elle ne lui rappelait que trop bien ses parents, les jours heureux qu'il passait à jouer avec Sebastian , sa mère et Tante Ann dans le jardin... Elle ne faisait que le renvoyait à son passé... détruit. Et pour cela, il arrivait à Ciel à détester Lizzy et son sourire, à jalouser sa bonne humeur, mais surtout, il se surprenait à la détester car elle était l'unique pont entre son passé et son présent. Le seul pion qu'il fallait sacrifier pour tourner la page.

Tout en Ciel criait danger en sa présence. car Elizabeth était certainement la seule personne étant capable à long terme de supprimer ses défenses longuement et durement mise en place.

Seulement, la triste vérité était là: malgré tous ses efforts, la jeune lady ne pouvait plus le faire sortir de ses profondes abîmes. Le jour de son sacrifice, Ciel avait tout renié. Dieu, son passé, sa vie future, ses rêves: seule sa vengeance comptait. Vengeance qu'il obtiendrait à l'aide de son diable de majordome, Sébastian. Une fois ce fait accompli, la mort reviendrait le chercher. La lignée des Phantomhive s'éteindrait définitivement avec lui comme elle aura dû le faire il y a des années de cela. L'errance éternelle dans " le ventre" du démon s'ouvrirait alors à lui. Et là, Elizabeth ne pouvait rien y faire même si elle en avait conscience.

« Je suis désolé, Lizzy... »murmura le jeune comte en sortant de ses songes

Il pensait sincèrement ses mots pour une fois. Son choix la ferait souffrir. Il le savait. Il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux émeraudes mais il n'avait pas le choix. Lui seul était condamné. Elizabeth, elle, avait droit à un avenir, à un mari aimant et à de merveilleux enfants. La jeune lady avait droit au bonheur. Pas lui. Il ne voulait plus qu'elle souffre en espérant quelque chose de lui. La mascarade n'avait que trop duré sachant qu'il n'y aurait jamais de mariage et ça, dès le début. S'il avait réactualisé les fiançailles, cela n'était qu'en mémoire à ses défunts parents.

«Ciel... » murmura Lizzy dont la voix semblait se briser d'une minute à l'autre

« Lizzy…»

Les deux jeunes se regardaient maintenant droit dans les yeux. Aucun d'eux n'osait briser le silence.

« Ciel, y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre ?»

La question déconcerta Ciel, lui qui s'était attendu à des crises de larmes. A vrai dire, il avait pensé qu'elle se serait effondrée il y a longtemps. Jamais il ne s'était attendu à ce qu'elle fasse preuve d'une si grande maturité.

« Non Lizzy, il n'y a personne et il n'y en aura jamais» la rassura-t-il

« Alors pourquoi ?» Ses yeux étaient remplies d'incompréhension.

« Lizzy, je ne veux que ton bonheur. J'ai renié tous mes sentiments, je… je ne pourrais jamais te rendre heureuse.» Ciel avait baissé la tête, honteux. Jamais il ne s'était senti si vulnérable.

« Je vois. Ciel, j'ai mal tu sais?»

Ciel regarda Lizzy. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses douces joues. Il avait mal pour elle.

« Lizzy, un jour, je te dirai tout, je te le promets.»

«Alors tout est fini, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui » souffla Ciel

La jeune fille se leva de son siège.

« Tu sais Ciel, dit-elle en le regardant les yeux larmoyants, j'aurais vraiment essayé de te faire retrouver le sourire. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu avais tant changé lorsque je t'ai vu avec Sébastian pour la première fois. La flamme de tes yeux s'était éteinte, tu semblais… mort Ciel. Tu souffrais n'est-ce pas ?»

« Lizzy… je te dirai tout, quand je le pourrais.» sa voix semblait presque suppliante

« Je suis désolée Ciel… j'avais promis de te protéger, je l'avais promis à Tante Rachel et à Tante Ann en tant que cousine et fiancée. On dirait que j'ai échoué.»

Elizabeth sourit tristement. Tout était bel et bien fini. Au fond d'elle-même, elle le savait et l'avait toujours su. Pourtant, elle avait toujours repoussée cette possibilité.

«Je te remercie pour tout Lizzy » murmura Ciel.« Ta présence m'a été bénéfique. Tu es la seule qui me rattache encore à mon passé. Tu auras été la lumière qui m'aura empêché de sombrer, tu auras été la seule qui m'aura apporté un bonheur que je croyais perdu. Tu m'auras fait renaître à ta façon» Un léger mais rapide sourire naquit et mourut sur ses lèvres.

Tous les mots prononcés sortaient droit du cœur de Ciel, et ce dernier se sentait désormais comme soulagé d'avoir pu la remercier. Tout en disant cela, il s'était rapproché de Lizzy. Il posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue et essuya ses larmes d'un geste du pouce.

« Je vous aimais Comte Phantomhive» murmura la Lady

« Vous étiez comme une sœur pour moi, Lady Elizabeth»

« Ciel… » ses larmes recommençaient à couler «Promet-moi d'être heureux.»

« Ton bonheur suffit au mien.»

Doucement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Leurs yeux se fermèrent, Lizzy pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son amour sur son visage.

Doucement.

Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent.

Lentement.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

Un simple baiser, chaste, scellant leur promesse à jamais. Les oiseaux se remirent à chanter, le monde tourna de nouveau.

_« La fin n'est que le commencement d'une autre histoire. »_

* * *

J'espère que vous ré-apprécierez Elizabeth maintenant .

Là maintenant, j'aime cette histoire car avant je l'a trouvait incomplète. Désolé pour les fans du coup CielxElizabeth mais pour moi, ce couple ne peut pas fonctionner.

s/9469216/1/Ton-bonheur-viendra-sans-moi


	2. Chapter 2

Bonne année 2015 à tous ~

En relisant le peu de fanfictions que j'avais eu le courage de poster, je me suis rappelé de ma première review, celle de "Griseldis "qui aurait bien voulu connaître les sentiments de Lizzy. Après moult réflexions, je me suis décidée à poster un nouveau chapitre: même histoire sauf que c'est du point de vue de notre chère Elizabeth.

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas les personnages de Kuroshitsuji :o**

* * *

« Lizzy, je suis désolé mais je vais rompre nos fiançailles.»

Ces simples mots eurent l'effet d'une douche froide. Ladite "Lizzy", aussi connue sous les appellations de Elizabeth de Middleford, fille de la Marquise Frances Middleford et du Marquis Alexis Middleford, nièce de feu Comte Vincent Phantomhive et feue Comtesse Rachel Phantomhive, cousine du Comte Ciel Phantomhive et fiancée de ce dernier -ex-fiancée de ce dernier, baissa la tête.

\- Alors, c'est réellement la fin... murmura la jeune fille pour elle-même

Sentant que ses larmes menaçaient de couler, la jeune marquise serra la poings: elle voulait rester forte. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait son amour impossible. Elle l'avait toujours su. Ciel ne lui avait jamais montré une once de bonté et semblait constamment ennuyé autour de sa présence: certainement la considérait-il comme une bécasse écervelée ne comprenant rien à la vie, nuisant à sa quiétude. Seulement, si il savait.

Quand Elizabeth avait appris l'accident s'étant déroulé au manoir des Phantomhive, son cœur s'était comme arrêté et son monde brisé. Elle se rappelait s'être enfermée dans sa chambre durant de longues semaines, refusant de s'alimenter, fuyant la vérité. Elle se rappelait toutes ses longues nuits passées à pleurer et à implorer Dieu de lui rendre son fiancé, qui était son cousin et ben plus qu'un frère pour elle. Elle se rappelait les longues heures à contempler cette tombe qu'elle savait vide, en l'honneur de cet être disparu. Elle se rappelait encore des commérages de ces femmes, parlant de son fiancé et de sa famille comme de vulgaires morts, des langues qui se déliaient salissant leur honneur et de leur réputation. Mais Elizabeth se rappelait surtout de l'immense joie ressentie, ce sentiment incomparable et inexplicable qui l'avait étreinte lorsque ses prières avaient été entendu, lorsque sur le pas de sa porte Ciel était finalement réapparu. Elle avait étreinte, et avait murmuré son nom mais ses bras qu'elle attendait tant ne lui avaient jamais rendus son étreinte. Peut-être était-ce à ce moment-là qu'elle avait su. Elle se souvint avoir fixé ses yeux et sa surprise de tomber sur cette unique pupille. Vide. La jeune marquise avait alors fait le sermon de lui faire retrouver le sourire. Mais elle avait échoué.

« Je suis désolé, Lizzy... »murmura le jeune comte en la sortant de ses propres songes

Elizabeth le fixa tristement. Inspirait-elle tant de pitié pour que Ciel s'abaisse à s'excuser de cette façon ? Elle aurait voulu l'étreinte, lu dire de ne pas faire une telle tête abattue. Cette vision de Ciel lui faisait tellement mal. En cet instant, elle avait l'impression de revoir cet être du passé qu'elle avait longuement aimé. Mais cet être appartenait au passé. Avec le temps, Elizabeth avait appris à aimer la nouvelle facette de son fiancé. Cet être froid que rien ne semblait atteindre, courageux, intelligent, cet être si proche de vous mais qui vous semble tellement éloigné.

Lizzy le regarda longuement de ses yeux troubles. Elle voulait désormais lui poser une unique question.

«Ciel... » murmura Lizzy dont la voix semblait se briser d'une minute à l'autre

« Lizzy…»

Les deux jeunes se regardaient maintenant droit dans les yeux. Aucun d'eux n'osait briser le silence.

« Ciel, y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre ?»

Ciel parût déconcerté par cette question mais Elizabeth avait besoin de savoir. Elle devait savoir si quelqu'un avait réussi l'exploit de faire ce qu'elle s'était évertuée à faire pendant des années. Elle voulait comprendre

« Non Lizzy, il n'y a personne et il n'y en aura jamais» la rassura-t-il

« Alors pourquoi ?» Ses yeux étaient remplies d'incompréhension.

Pourquoi Ciel ne voulait plus d'elle si ce n'était pas pour une autre ?

« Lizzy, je ne veux que ton bonheur. J'ai renié tous mes sentiments, je… je ne pourrais jamais te rendre heureuse.» Ciel avait baissé la tête, honteux.

La jeune marquise le fixa, secouée.

Elle avait mal.

Mal de voir que Ciel souffrait en silence: il avait renié tous ses sentiments. Lui, cet être si plein de vie... Qu'avait-il pu lui arriver de si douloureux pour qu'il en arrive à de tels extrémités? Mais dans un même temps, la jeune marquise était soulagée de voir que Ciel tenait un temps soit peu à elle. Il avait avoué vouloir son bonheur. Il avait avoué rompre leur fiançailles pour lu permettre d'être heureuse. C'était un choix égoïste mais rempli de bonnes intentions.

« Je vois. Ciel, j'ai mal tu sais?»

Malgré la douleur, elle essaya de lu offrir un semblant de sourire. Elle voulait être digne pour lui malgré les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues.

« Lizzy, un jour, je te dirai tout, je te le promets.»

«Alors tout est fini, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle connaissait la réponse mais elle souhaitait tout de même l'entendre de vive voix. Pour anéantir ses derniers espoirs.

« Oui » souffla Ciel

La jeune fille sourit tristement et se leva de son siège.

« Tu sais Ciel, dit-elle en le regardant les yeux larmoyants, j'aurais vraiment essayé de te faire retrouver le sourire. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu avais tant changé lorsque je t'ai vu avec Sébastian pour la première fois. La flamme de tes yeux s'était éteinte, tu semblais… mort Ciel. Tu souffrais n'est-ce pas ?»

« Lizzy… je te dirai tout, quand je le pourrais.»

Lizzy soupira tristement. Malgré ces mots, elle savait que Ciel emporterait ses secrets avec lu dans la tombe. Ne lui faisait-il pas assez confiance?

« Je suis désolée Ciel… j'avais promis de te protéger, je l'avais promis à Tante Rachel et à Tante Ann en tant que cousine et fiancée. On dirait que j'ai échoué.»

Elizabeth sourit tristement. Tout était bel et bien fini. Au fond d'elle-même, elle le savait et l'avait toujours su. Pourtant, elle avait toujours repoussée cette possibilité.

«Je te remercie pour tout Lizzy » murmura Ciel.« Ta présence m'a été bénéfique. Tu es la seule qui me rattache encore à mon passé. Tu auras été la lumière qui m'aura empêché de sombrer, tu auras été la seule qui m'aura apporté un bonheur que je croyais perdu. Tu m'auras fait renaître à ta façon»Un léger mais rapide sourire naquit et mourut sur ses lèvres.

Elizabeth le regarda, les larmes menaçant de retomber, les yeux écarquillés. Elle ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle avait entendu. Elle avait finalement été utile pour Ciel. Elle lui avait apporté du bonheur... elle l'avait empêcher de sombrer! La jeune marquise ne put retenir davantage ses larmes. Elle pleurait de joie, de tristesse, tout était confus. Ces émotions s'entrechoquaient, l'empêchant de former une phrase correcte. Elle sentit Ciel poser délicatement sa main sur sa joue et essuyer ses larmes d'un geste du pouce. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle voulait graver cet instant pour toujours dans sa mémoire.

« Je vous aimais Comte Phantomhive» murmura la Lady

« Vous étiez comme une sœur pour moi, Lady Elizabeth»

« Ciel… » ses larmes recommençaient à couler «Promet-moi d'être heureux.»

« Ton bonheur suffit au mien.»

A cette phrase, ses larmes redoublèrent. Elle devrait désormais s'efforcer d'être heureuse pour elle mais également pour Ciel.

Doucement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Leurs yeux se fermèrent, Lizzy pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son amour sur son visage.

Doucement.

Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent.

Lentement.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

Un simple baiser, chaste, scellant leur promesse à jamais.

_« La fin n'est que le commencement d'une autre histoire. »_

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin. Je sais pas pour vous, mais plus j'écrivais cette fanfiction, plus j'avais envie de pleurer pour Elizabeth. C'est un personnage que j'ai appris à aimer avec le temps. :')

Bonne année et review ;)


End file.
